What Did You Have For Lunch Today, Alaric?
by Anna Lane
Summary: The Problem: Elena's ridiculously far behind in school. The Solution: She goes to Alaric during her lunch hour to see if there's any way he'll cut a poor girl a break. The Flaws in the Plan: Is Elena the kind of girl who can really go through with seduction? Is Alaric the kind of guy to succumb? Is Caroline the competition? Heed the M! Weird couple, I know. Couldn't resist.
1. Chapter 1

_Elena was lingering after class, hoping to talk to Alaric. She'd been putting this off, but she couldn't any longer. She was failing. One more F and she might end up in summer school. _

_As the students filed out, he was left alone. Success, she thought to herself, approaching him slowly. He was looking at the documents on his desk intently. She stopped before him and he didn't look up. "Alaric," she said in her best husky voice. "I was really hoping to talk to you about my grades." The desperation in her voice wasn't faked._

"_I'm a little busy right now, Elena." He shuffled some papers around on his desk, and continued to not look up._

"_Well, I-uh," Shit! What do you say after being dismissed so obviously? She leaned closer into him, trying to help gravity spill her boobs from her low-neckline tee. "Of course, you have your job, and I'd hate to get in your way, but I could—"_

_He looked up sharply. "Elena, helping you is a part of my job…I just can't right now. Why don't you come back later and we can talk about it over lunch?" _

_Stunned, she backed up. "S-sure," she stuttered. His eyes had never left hers, not even once peeking lower. She left the room wondering if he'd even noticed her slut attire. Cleavage top, thin cotton miniskirt, kitten heels. It was an outfit far more fitting for someone like Caroline, not her. And Alaric hadn't even noticed._

_Unless, of course, he had noticed, and asking her to come back when they had more time was just his way of ensuring that they…had more time._

Thoughts of their earlier run-in were still fresh in Elena's mind as she came back to Alaric's room later for lunch. She hadn't been able to think about anything else all day. Now that she was outside of his door, her throat was dry and her breathes were coming in faster. She wasn't sure if she should do this.

Alaric was beyond sexy. He'd starred in Elena's fantasies many times. He was kind, funny, smart, and strong. And a great teacher. Not that she'd really know that, considering all the classes she'd missed. But did she really want to seduce him? For grades, no less? She sighed, her stomach not quite feeling up to the task. When she dreamt about this moment, red silk and candle-lit beach houses always came to mind. Not classrooms, not chalkboards, and not school papers. _School Papers. _Those things Elena never quite managed to turn in, and now the reason she was failing.

With a deep breath full of resolve and tension, she pushed open the door to his room. He looked up and beckoned her closer. He didn't look too happy. She stood still in front of him, gulping. "Elena, I looked at your files after you left. You've missed _every _assignment I've handed out so far." He dared her to say anything with a glare.

"I've been going through such a hard time. You, of all people, know what—"

"I have been having a tough time, too, Elena." He said softly. It was the first time Elena really thought about how hard all of these supernatural blows were affecting him, too. "But I still have to come to work every day, teach every day, correct shitty papers _every day._ Life doesn't stop for us, Elena. Even if we need a break." His eyes were kind but unrelenting.

Elena leaned down—extra this time, to avoid confusion—and looked at him from hooded eyes. "There must be-be something I could do. To-to make it easier for both of us," She stumbled over her words, but managed to get the breathy effect she'd been going for.

His eyes widened. "It's too late for extra credit, like with Jeremy. You'd never be able to hand in all those missing papers. The only option now is summer school."

Elena came around to his side of the desk and perched herself on the edge, close to him. "Please, Alaric. I'd do anything." She gave him a significant look and gazed deep into his blue eyes.

The worst thing of it all was her heart. It was beating horribly, but not just because of her nerves. She _wanted _him. His stupid soft-looking hair and stubbly chin. His cool blue eyes and his beyond-sexy voice. Even the way he held his pen made her shift uncomfortably.

He looked at her for so long that Elena almost ran out of the room. She'd do this—she had to!—but did she really feel like she even had a choice? She wanted his body well enough, but how would she feel about him after? He was good and hot now, but if she felt like he was using her she might not feel the same way later. All of this nearly had her call the whole thing off, but she decided to be the martyr she always had a penchant to be and continue.

She was sure he was finally getting it when he sighed deeply. He looked away and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe you're right, Elena. Just because life doesn't give a break doesn't mean I can't." He held up a file—one with her name on it, she saw—and ripped it in half.

Elena stood straight up. Her mouth was hanging open. "I-I—" Her most current life problem, solved. Just like that? So easily? "Thank you," she said. Her will abandoned her and she leaned in to kiss him.

Her soft lips had just touched his velvety firm ones when he pulled back. "What are you doing, Elena?" God, his alarmed voice was almost as hot as his angry one! She moved forward into his lap to kiss him again, but he pushed her back. She fell to her knees before him.

She stayed where she was and put her hands on his knees. "There must be some way I could thank you." Elena purred, her already dark eyes going black with desire. _That, _Alaric thought, _was an abyss you could get lost in. A dark, warm, mesmerizing abyss…_"God!" He exclaimed, "Was that why you came here? Dressed like that, saying those things?"

Elena smiled hopefully. "You did notice my outfit?"

Alaric pried her fingers from his knees. "Did you really think I could use you like that? Is that what you think of me?" He sounded angry now.

Elena desperately tried to make things better. "Please, no, I mean, yes," he was about to say something more but she cut him off. "I _mean_ that I came here to seduce you, because of my grade, that's true. I felt like-I felt horrible, and I wouldn't have respected either of us if it had happened like that. But I've wanted you since the day I first saw you." Elena crawled up his legs and into his lap like a kitten, her knees straddling his waist.

He leaned back as far as the chair would allow. "Don't, Elena." He sounded unsure.

"I've dreamt about you," Elena whispered, grinding into him. She wondered if he could feel how wet she was. She only wore a thong under that short skirt and the main thing between them as she pressed down was the material of his pants. Her fingers slid to the back of his head and found their way into his sexy soft hair. "And can I just say that it is _so _fucking hot that you're that you're that good?" She tugged his head back and attacked him with her lips.

He pulled away breathlessly, but not before he'd wrapped his own hand in her hair and raised to her kiss. "So you want me because I don't want to use you? Which you now want me to do, anyway?"

"Mmmm," she was too busy assaulting his neck with her mouth.

His breath hitched as she gave him a sharp nip. She rolled her whole body against him in one sinuous motion, and his eyes rolled back for just a moment. "No," he panted. "No." He said once more, this time more strongly. "I don't want this."

Elena's hand drifted from his head and trailed down his stomach until she got to his pants. She raised her body up just long enough for them both to look down at his bulging erection. She looked at him with a smirk. "You do want," she said as she continued her attempts at his mouth.

She writhed on top of him. His head lolled back. "There are so many reasons why I shouldn't be doing this—"

"If you say it's wrong, I might break." Elena stopped all her movements. Alaric raised his head to look at her. She was completely serious. "If you say that what we are doing is wrong or bad, I couldn't handle it." Her thumb softly stroked his bristly chin. "What this is, what you _are,_ is the best thing in my life. The most constant, the most normal, and—" her words caught in her throat. "You are so _good._ It makes me feel like everything could be okay when I'm with you."

This time, when she lowered her mouth onto his, he truly kissed her back. He allowed her to have control of the kiss—for now. Her tongue was small and insistent, almost greedy. He loved it. She explored his mouth with no hesitation, her hands slipping under his shirt the first chance she got. It was as if she'd had a million times to imagine just what she wanted to do with him when she finally could. The idea got him even harder, which he didn't think was possible. He heard her gasp as she felt him underneath her and that was it.

He sat straight up, slamming his chest into hers. Even with her legs wrapped around his waist, she would have fallen backwards if his arms hadn't been pressing her closely against him. He impatiently pulled her red top over her head and continued to kiss her. His tongue no longer acquiesced to hers and his mouth was harsh against her as he dominated their kiss.

He cleared off his desk blindly, likely missing a few papers here and there, but he didn't really give a damn as she twisted against him. He laid her on the table, but stood standing above her. "Wha-at?" She tried to rise, but he pushed her back down.

He pulled the chair closer. Her legs were dangling off the end of the table where he sat down. "You did interrupt my lunch, Elena. It's only fair." He pulled her knees up and spread them wide. She heard him open and rummage through one of his drawers. The next thing she heard was a snip. And then she felt her thong loosen. Alaric pulled it off easily now as he put the scissors away. She shivered as the cool air touched her nakedness.

"Hey," she said, trying to wiggle away, "That was my favorite pair of underwear!"

He effortlessly pulled her closer. "You won't need them anymore." His hands smoothed across her inner thighs and wrapped beneath her legs to pull her closer to his face.

She vainly tried to struggle once more. He wasn't supposed to be doing this! Of all the things she'd imagined, she hadn't expected this. _No one had ever…what if I…what if he…_a myriad of horrible fears marched through her mind, but they were all silenced when she felt his hot mouth tease her entrance.

Mmmm," he growled. "You're already so wet." His tongue traveled upward to her clit and circled there slowly. "And you taste so good." All Elena could do was let out a strangled mew. He looked up at her, his mouth hovering an inch from her flesh, and grinned. His tongue stretched out firm and soft at the same time as he flicked her clit. He pulled up again. "More?"

"Don't you dare stop!" Elena's hands moved to push his head that infuriating inch closer, but he was already there, sucking at her until her hips bucked in an effort to get away from the too-intense pleasure.

He moved on to her slit, laving either side before plunging his stiff tongue inside. She gave a startled squeak at the sudden intrusion and tried to wiggle away. She could feel her blush set fire to her cheeks and spread until she could feel her pulse pounding against Alaric's tongue.

He held her still through her twists and continued to shove his face against her, shoving his tongue further into her every time. That alone felt so amazing she almost lost control. But it was his little pauses, in between each of his thrusts, where his strong tongue explored and contracted inside of her as he massaged her inner walls that had her crying out at the sensations.

He made a pleased grunt as she helplessly grabbed his hair and held him closer, riding out the waves on his face. When she finished, she breathlessly released him and her muscles relaxed where she lay on the desk.

As Alaric straightened from her center, he licked her clean. Elena gave a happy moan and couldn't stop smiling. He closed her legs and slid her off the desk and into his lap. She went, still smiling like an idiot. He smiled back and kissed her hungrily. She tasted herself on him and the smile came back as she moved her lips against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her naked body closer to his chest.

She could feel his erection underneath her, so she pushed her bottom against him and sucked his lip. He gasped and pulled away from their kiss. "We can't."

Elena was confused. They wanted each other. Clearly. "We can. We did, a little." She tried to kiss him again but he pulled back.

"There's about 12 minutes left to lunch." She could see how Alaric hated to say that. "It's not enough time." He started to pick her up from his lap.

"No! We could be quick!" She pecked him as she swiftly groped him, as if to prove a point.

"I have a class, Elena," he said, laughing, as he removed her hand from his lap. "If I try very hard, I might even be able to calm down enough not to embarrass myself before the first students come in." He set her on her feet and picked her skirt from where it had been discarded.

Elena didn't want to leave him like this. She didn't want to leave him at all. "That looks painful. At least let me return the favor." She tried to be sultry as she looked at him from hooded lashes.

Alaric stood in front of her. He stroked her cheek. "Later, I promise, we will have all the time we need." He grinned. "And I definitely won't refuse a blowjob." He kissed her on the head. "Now get dressed and run to your lunch. If you hurry, you might be able to grab an apple or something. I hate that you missed lunch."

Instead of grumbling that she could have had lunch (insinuating, much like he had, that she could have eaten _him_), she did as she was told. Her secret smile stayed on her face the entire day.

_**A/N: If you're into the story, leave me a review! If you hate it, feel free to do the same. I may or may not continue...but be warned, it wouldn't really be a love story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n:**_** Ha, so here I am, encouraged to update from all the reviews and you're probably all going to hate me. Because, as I said earlier, not a straight up love story here. But there's plenty of M. Like a lot. So, major WARNING for everyone. Seriously. Ummm. Caroline makes an appearance...I'm sorry! I had to! Gah, go. Read. See what I mean. Tell me what you think. I am braced and ready for the hate. I can handle it. **

* * *

Elena barged into Alaric's room. He'd had his head in his hands as he sat at his desk, but his head snapped up at her arrival. "Elena," he said, startled. His voice sounded strange. "I wasn't expecting you." He shifted in his seat.

"I'm sorry—I just, I wanted to talk. We haven't since that day." Elena tucked her hair nervously behind her ear.

"Is something wrong?" Alaric asked, still looking distracted. Before Elena answered, he made a choking noise. Elena made a move to go to him but he waved her off with a hand.

"I've just missed you." She said softly.

"I've missed you, too, but now's not really the best time."

Elena swallowed hard, afraid of rejection. "You don't want me anymore." She accused.

Alaric knew he should keep his mouth shut. That would be what was best for her. He wasn't a good guy. But the hurt look on her face topped with his desire, trampled down any trace of the good man he'd once been. "I do." He insisted.

She looked at him and smiled coyly. Before Alaric knew what was happening, she'd climbed his desk on her knees to kiss him squarely on the mouth. He slammed closer to his desk to get at her lips. She pulled away with a gasp and he moaned. He used one hand at her neck to hold her still for a driving kiss. "So good," he moaned.

Elena was delighted at his response. Her hands moved to his shoulders. Before she could climb into his lap, he pushed her back so her ass was on her bent legs. Then he pulled her legs closer so she was falling backwards, her stomach up and her legs spread once again. Things from his desk went tumbling to the ground.

Alaric pushed her shirt up past her lingerie covered tits. "You should leave. I'm not a good guy." But his hands held her hips in place as if he'd never free her. He landed feverish kisses across her bared stomach.

He pushed her skirt up until her solid white panties were exposed. He smiled at the garment. So Elena. Innocent, but incredibly fucking hot. He stared at them for a second as he tried to regain control.

"Alaric?" Elena's wavering voice broke his line of thought.

"Do you want this?" Alaric wasn't so far gone as to not ask. Which was a miracle, considering. He groaned and couldn't help but just his hips.

Elena bit her lip and nodded.

He lifted both legs straight into the air to peel off her underwear. He didn't bother to hook them off both her ankles, so they dangled around one ankle uselessly as he brought her legs down and spread them wide again.

One sudden, long lick had her arching off the desk and hugging his hair with both hands. He groaned and the vibrations had Elena crying out. "Alaric," she pleaded.

One of his hands slid up her inner thigh and to her mound. He slipped a finger into her without warning. Elena made a startled noise. He continued pushing into her without letting her get used to the feeling. He started to suck on her sweet little nub of nerves and played with it between his lips. He already had her shaking as she rocked her hips into him in time to his hand's thrusts. Her sweet cunt had Alaric absolutely throbbing, all warm, wet, and tight. He added another finger mercilessly.

Elena started shivering. Alaric buried his face against her. He could feel his cheeks moisten with her arousal. He twisted his wrist so that when he curved his fingers they slammed into her in just the right spot.

She gave a half scream at the suddenness and intensity of her orgasm. Alaric shouted out, too. Elena wondered if he'd been pleasuring himself as he touched her, and that gave her such a huge aftershock that she jerked against him once more.

Alaric panted and sat back in his chair. He used his thumb to swipe the wetness on his cheeks and then he sucked the digit clean.

Elena sat up, her legs dangling off his desk on either side of him. "Can we please not end there?" She begged. "I want to touch you, too." She said shyly.

Alaric slid her legs to one side and nudged her off his desk before she could straddle his lap. "I'm not a good guy, Elena." Alaric stated, as if that explained everything. Maybe if he said it enough, she'd finally believe it.

"I don't care, I feel good when I'm with you." She gave him a benevolent smile. She leaned to kiss him and he let her. But he pulled back. He glanced at the clock. "You _will _be late to class if you stay a minute longer. I swear, if you really want me to ravish you, I will. I'm not a good enough man to resist. Just not right now. When we have more time." He promised.

Elena sighed.

"Go on," Alaric laughed.

Sulking, she stalked toward the door. Once there, she turned around and slid the still-loose panties from one foot. She threw them at him with a smirk. She would have said something sexy and witty as well, but the shocked look on his face was all she needed.

After he was sure she was really gone, he finally slid his chair from his desk. He looked down and found a blonde pouting at him underneath. A small drop of his come glistened at the corner of her mouth.

"Elena?" She harped. "Really?"

Alaric only raised an eyebrow. "Jealous, Caroline?"

"Merely offended." She shot back, still glaring at him. "I had to listen to that, you know."

"And I'll bet it got you so hot that your little pussy is dripping right about now." Alaric's voice was rough and his cock began to rise again.

Caroline gulped and shifted. The lips of her sex slid easily against one another with their moisture. She'd been giving him a blowjob under the desk—pretty standard operating procedure—when Elena had walked in and interrupted, all quiet voice and emotional undertones. Caroline had wanted to tease Alaric, so she'd wrapped her lips around him once more, knowing he'd have to remain composed while trying to send Elena away.

Only it hadn't exactly worked out that way. Before Caroline knew what was happening, Elena had started saying impossible things. _Crazy_ things. It was about that time Caroline had pulled away. The bastard was two-timing her. With _Elena!_ She was so insulted she almost crawled out from under his desk right then and there.

Then she figured out what was going on above her. She saw Elena's legs dangling from the desk, panties draped from one ankle. She started to hear Elena moan and realized Alaric was eating her out while Caroline was still under the table. Her mouth dropped open in shock. Then Alaric's hand found the back of her neck and he'd forced her head forward, his cock slipping into her still-open, shocked mouth pretty easily.

Her eyes narrowed and she considered using her teeth. But then his cock jumped fiercely at one of Elena's moans and Caroline figured _what the hell._ It wasn't like she wasn't still dating Tyler, after all. She'd be a hypocrite to leave him like this. Plus, Elena's mewing noises of pleasure were actually kind of hot.

Alaric suddenly jerked forward into her mouth while his hand still held her in place. Caroline gagged a little and froze, worried Elena might have heard. But when she paused to listen, all Caroline heard was the sound of Alaric's hand and mouth against Elena's slick flesh.

Caroline stroked forward boldly, swallowing him whole. She heard his muffled moan against Elena and grinned. He continued to thrust into her, using one hand to hold her still as he tended to Elena. Caroline heard Elena cry out and Alaric started to throb in Caroline's mouth in response. His iron grip on her didn't loosen as came and expected her to take every last drop. And she did, swallowing dutifully as he pulsed, hot and salty, down her throat. She heard his final shout.

She'd listened to Elena leave with contemplation. She wanted to jump out and say, "Surprise!" To see if it would turn Elena on as much as it had her. But she kept still, knowing Alaric would be furious with her if she did. So she opted to wait until he'd pulled away from the desk and acknowledge her.

"Well," Alaric smirked as he looked down at her. "What'll it be, Caroline?"

She pretended to consider her options. "Well, seeing as I haven't been properly attended, and you treated Elena so nicely, I was thinking—"

"No," Alaric cut her off. "I'm not in the mood." He grinned.

"Well," Caroline pouted. "What do _you_ want to do?"

"Stand," he ordered.

She did.

"Lift up your skirt." She complied and it was as he'd expected, her bare mound and inner thighs gleamed with wetness. "You've been a bad girl, not wearing underwear." He told her. He tossed Elena's panties at her. "Put them on."

"Uh, how about no?" Caroline held the offending thing between two fingers away from her body.

"Afraid they won't fit?" Alaric teased meanly.

"A little," Caroline snarked. "Have you seen her nonexistent ass? Oh, I guess you have."

He ignored her tirade. "Good. I want them to be tight." He stood, arms crossed, and waited for her. It was easy to be with Caroline. He didn't worry about her feelings and he knew where they stood. He worried about Elena. She shouldn't be anywhere _near_ him. She was too good for him. He felt like sighing, but he didn't let his tough demeanor slip. Caroline would trample all over him in those four inch heels if he showed any sign of weakness. He regarded her coolly and waited for the submission he knew would come.

Caroline bit the inside of her cheek and observed the offensive things. She had a feeling it was do this or get out. And Caroline was way too worked up to leave without getting off. She put them on. As she'd anticipated, they were tight enough to cut into her ass cheeks. "I'll get them all dirty," she warned.

"I'll wash them," he promised. "Bend over."

With a long-suffering sigh that was more for show, Caroline bent over his desk, her ass sticking out.

She felt Alaric lift up her skirt and her stomach tightened with anticipation. His hands slid over her cotton-covered backside and he caressed and fondled her. It led her to relax a little. She was surprised at his gentleness.

But then his hand came crashing down on her hard. The cotton covering made the sound deeper than usual, less like the sharp slap of skin on skin. Caroline moaned at the pain as her pussy flooded.

"Bad girl," Alaric growled, slapping her harshly two more times, on both cheeks. "You're lucky I don't have a lot of time." His hand went between her legs to the wet cloth that now stuck to her like a second skin. He moved it just enough to the side of her opening so that he could slam into her.

Caroline sobbed out. She hadn't expected him to enter her without any preamble. But he fit, just barely, and she started to shudder as he fucked her. He always knew how to find the perfect spot. Caroline could hardly believe how fast she was about to come.

Alaric held her flat against the table as he slammed into her from behind. It was easy for him to imagine the white-cotton-covered little ass was Elena's, that it was her hot little cunt he was brutally pounding. Imagining doing these things to small, sweet, innocent Elena had Alaric thrusting fiercely into Caroline. When he heard her helpless cry as she exploded around him, he came, too.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I have to say there appears to be a fine line between the crude smut and the slightly prissier stuff and as a fanfiction writer it's fun to find that line and jump across it repeatedly! Sorry if the style is inconsistent. As always, tell me what you think. **_

"Elena!" Caroline called out across the hall.

Elena walked over to her friend. "What is it, Care?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the girls are doing overtime practice during lunch today. Big game tonight." Elena was no longer a cheerleader, but she still sat with the rest of the team for lunch.

Elena sighed. "Thanks, Care. I wouldn't have known where you were or who to sit next to." Her plans no longer included going to the cafeteria for lunch.

"You could always eat in a bathroom stall," Caroline joked.

Elena seemed confused. "What?"

The blonde bit the inside of her cheek. "Nothing, pop culture, that's all. Gotta jet." The girl swayed her hips as she walked off, no doubt for Tyler's benefit. He watched her pass with a pained expression.

Caroline entered Alaric's room and closed the door behind her. She conveniently forgot to lock it. She knew she had to act fast. She slipped off her red dress and pressed her body against Alaric. She shook her head at herself. She'd actually bought a new set of lingerie just for this moment.

"Caroline, not today," Alaric tried to push her away but she distracted him by slipping her hand to his pants.

She used the diversion to force her lips to his. He was surprised into compliance and forgot for just a moment what he'd been saying.

A moment was all Caroline needed.

She smiled into his mouth when she heard the door to his room open.

Alaric pushed Caroline away and she went bonelessly. She couldn't contain the glee in her eyes when she saw Elena standing there with her mouth open in shock. "Well? If you're not going to join in, leave." She smirked evilly at Elena's speechless shock.

Alaric stepped away from the blonde and took a step towards Elena. "Elena—"

Elena felt tears in her eyes. Here before her was the man she'd seduced and sort of fallen for. It seemed someone had already beaten her to it. Now, he appeared broken and pitiful as he looked at her with pained and guilty eyes. And it seemed he'd proved the point he was trying to get across to Elena. His words rang in her ears. She should never have gotten involved with someone like him.

Elena didn't say anything. Neither did Alaric.

Caroline looked back and forth between them for a few moments before she got bored. She sidled up to Alaric and looked back at Elena. "Or, I guess if you want to watch, that's cool, too." Her red lips slipped to his neck and sucked at the soft skin they found there.

"Caroline," Alaric said as he tugged her away.

She went pouting.

"I guess it was unfair of me to put you in this position." Elena finally said, quietly.

Alaric couldn't believe his ears. She'd just found out what a horrible human being he was and she was criticizing _herself_?

"And it was stupid to think that you actually cared." She turned to leave. "I'm such an idiot." She started to cry.

Alaric was at her side instantly. "I do care about you, Elena. I do. I just—I'm a terrible person and Caroline—she, we—"

Caroline put her hand on Elena's shoulder. "I didn't realize you felt _that way_, Elena."

Both Alaric and Elena looked at her in shock. When had she come up to them?

Their shocked looks didn't deter her and she continued. "What Alaric and I were doing was completely physical. There was nothing more." Her shining blue eyes truly did seem sympathetic.

"I needed this." Elena said. She wasn't sure if she was explaining herself to Caroline or begging Alaric not to end it. She looked down and seemed to gather herself. "You said, join?" She said shyly.

Caroline turned bright red and spluttered. Alaric was sure his heart stopped even as he could feel the pulse in his cock.

"I mean, if it's that or be alone…" Elena trailed off. "I'm tired of being alone."

"Elena, don't just do this because you feel like you have to. This is—this is insane." Alaric tried to reason with her.

"But it's what I want." Elena said strongly. "I want to be with you and I want to be ravished, and if there was ever a girl who I'd be comfortable enough with, it's you, Care." She looked at her friend. "Remember freshman year?"

Caroline giggled at the memory and nodded. She no longer seemed averse to the idea, either.

He couldn't believe he was the last one to need convincing. He was dying to know what had happened when they were first-year high-schoolers, but refrained from asking. It might just break his resolve. "No. No way." He did his best not to look at them.

"We've already decided." Caroline informed him and pressed herself to his side. She was still in her underwear.

"Don't I get a say?" Alaric gulped.

"Nope," Elena chirped and pushed herself into his other side.

Alaric closed his eyes. Not only was he having an affair with two of his students, but with both of them together. This had to be some kind of pervy high school teacher new low. Their hands started to slide down his body and he knew he was screwed. Which, granted, he was happy about, but still…

He pulled away from them. He held up his finger in an authoritative way. "If we do this, we will do it my way." Caroline opened her mouth to say something but Alaric stopped her. "My way. End of discussion. And we won't start now."

"What?" Caroline complained. "Why?"

"Because lunch is almost over and it definitely isn't enough time." He gave them both heated looks.

"I have a free period." Caroline purred.

"And you'll stay." Alaric agreed. "But Elena needs to go to class."

"So you're going to be in here together?" It seemed to make Elena uneasy.

Alaric nodded. "If you aren't okay with this, then say something, Elena. I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"It's not really discomfort." Elena admitted. "I'm jealous."

Alaric seemed surprised but pleased by her answer. "Come to my house tonight. We have things to talk about."

Elena nodded as she looked into his hypnotizing blue eyes.

Caroline raised her brows, but didn't say anything in protest. "I guess students do need more one-on-one time these days."

"You, shut up." Alaric said to Caroline. The gleam in her eyes made it clear she didn't mind the orders. The bell rang. "You, get to class." He gestured to Elena.

She realized she didn't mind either. She turned to go and he caught her arm. He kissed her quickly and released her. "My house. Ten." She nodded.

* * *

Elena nervously knocked at Alaric's door. She hadn't known what to wear and she still felt awkward as she tugged at her thin cotton shorts.

Alaric opened the door in a tee-shirt and jeans. His casual—and sexy—attire made her more at ease. He ushered her in. "I'm glad you came."

"Did you think I'd change my mind?" Elena challenged.

"Part of me hoped you would. Most of me prayed you wouldn't." He closed the door and pushed her against it. "I didn't invite you here just to talk." He confessed.

"I figured." Elena said breathlessly.

"You can stop and walk away at any time, but this is the last time I ask you this, Elena." He leaned close and smelled her hair. "Do you want this?"

She locked her hands around his neck. "Yes." She smiled up at him.

Her smile was like a kick in the gut and Alaric almost slapped himself just to make sure he was awake. He refrained, deciding that if it was a dream he didn't want to wake up.

"I wanted to do this away from Caroline." He told her. "I know you're a virgin. And first times shouldn't be sloppy threesomes in a classroom."

She blushed and looked down.

He put his hand to her cheek and pulled her face back up. "Hey, if you can't talk about it, then we shouldn't be doing it." He said softly.

"I want you so much. And I'm glad I won't have to share you with Caroline my first time."  
Alaric smiled. He took her hand and led her up some stairs to his bedroom.

There were candles lit and rose petals on the bed. Elena gulped and turned to Alaric. This was really happening.

"Strip." He ordered, staring at her with unreadable eyes.

Her clumsy fingers fiddled with the waistband of her blue cotton short shorts.

"Wait." Alaric said. "Just your top."

Elena pulled off her tank and unhooked her bra. She stood before him nervously trying to cover herself.

Alaric pulled her arms away from her chest and put them around his waist as he leaned in to kiss her. He concentrated fully on her mouth to put her at ease. When she started to press against him he pulled back. She groaned.

"Lay on your stomach on the bed." He ordered.

She finally found her voice. "You're very demanding."

He smirked. "Would you like to take control?" He sounded more than a little interested at the prospect.

"Maybe next time." Elena whispered. She crawled onto the bed slowly like a seductress and sank into the mattress with deliberate movements. The rose petals felt cool and smooth on her skin.

Alaric almost palmed himself to releive the tension, but forced himself to pull it together. She was a little bit of a minx when she wanted to be.

He settled next to her on the bed and felt her tense. He put his hands on her back and started to caress her. That was all he did for minutes. He just felt her and smoothed out the aches and tensions.

She was so relaxed that she forgot to be nervous and she was soon humming her pleasure softly. His hand slid to her butt and she heard him sigh.

"I don't think you understand how much I love this ass." He told her. He slid the shorts off her just enough to show both cheeks. He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from slapping them. They were absolutely perfect. He continued to draw down her shorts until he freed them from both feet.

He turned her over to look at the other side of her naked body. "You're completely dressed," she protested.

His hand slid down her body and she arched into him, no longer as nervous as she'd been. He kissed her softly on the lips.

His hand continued until he got to her lower stomach. "I don't need to be naked to make you come." He said darkly.

Elena was about to reply that she knew that was true from experience when his hand intrusively found its way between her thighs and made her gasp. She closed her eyes and held onto his shoulders tightly.

"Do you want to know what I did to Caroline today?" He asked suddenly.

Elena's eyes shot open in surprise. Her mouth opened desperately as he continued to massage her and she nodded wordlessly.

Alaric moved to her ear and started to whisper. "She was very naughty, very impatient, so I had to punish her before anything. I told her to come and lay over my lap. She did, still in that ridiculous lingerie. Naughty little Caroline was very eager, you see, so I wasted no time in pulling down that lacy red scrap of cloth just far enough to bare her ass. She wriggled in my lap, even though I told her to stay still."

Alaric stopped telling his story and his hand stopped, too. Elena whimpered at the loss. "Do you want me to continue?" She nodded urgently.

"Very well," Alaric smiled and his hand continued to circle her clit. "Caroline was being very disobedient and cheeky, so she deserved a spanking. SLAP!" Alaric slipped a finger inside of Elena and pumped just once. "She liked it so much she moaned aloud." Alaric said to Elena. "So I did it again; SLAP!" His finger thrust into her once more.

Elena panted and her legs opened wider. Her hips started to move involuntarily, desperate for more.

"She liked it so much that she got very wet. You should have seen the pretty pink of her ass. She loved her punishment so much that she started begging me to take care of her and touch her." Alaric loved how Elena was reacting to hearing about his afternoon. She was starting to make small noises to urge him on.

"Tell me about freshman year." Alaric said, suddenly stopping.

Elena was stunned into silence. "Um, well, it was a sleepover." She started.

Alaric started back up, much slower than he'd been before. She grabbed his arm and moaned as she tried to grind into him. "Continue." He prompted.

"I was nervous about a date with Matt." She said. At his name, Alaric faltered, but continued as Elena did. "I told Caroline I needed her help. Neither of us knew anything, but we had some racy cosmos with plenty of things to try."

Alaric was delighted to find out Elena had been the one to coerce Caroline, and he gave her a slow grind to show it.

"Caroline was nervous, but I told her that it wasn't a big deal. I can still remember her pink bunny pajama set." Elena smiled and her eyes closed in pleasure as she rode Alaric's hand. "We started to kiss and I went on top of her. I didn't know what I was doing, but it seemed like it was going well. She was kissing me back and thrusting into me from beneath. I still had my pajama pants on, but I could feel how warm she was when I pressed into her." Elena was clenching desperately at Alaric's finger so he added another and Elena whimpered. "Before I knew what was happening, I was just pushing into her and pushing into her and—mmm!" She moaned.

"Yes?" Alaric said, pushing his hand into her at a steady pace.

"I had my first orgasm." She confessed.

Alaric almost came right then and there.

"I never told her. And I never even ended up going that far with Matt until years later. Please don't stop," she begged.

"Look at me." Alaric demanded. She did and her brown eyes pulled at places in his chest and stomach. He leaned in to capture her mouth as all the while his hand moved against her. He wanted to kiss her as she came. She cried out into his mouth as she crested and he kept his hand steady to help her ride it out.

She was still shuddering as Alaric started to undress. She helped him lift the shirt over his head and he kissed her when he was free. She didn't want the kiss to end, but he pulled away to tug his jeans off. He wasn't wearing underwear.

Alaric hovered over her, half covering her. He loved the feeling of her gooseflesh against his bare chest. She tugged and caressed his body hair as Alaric nuzzled her nose. They kissed, their mouths fitting perfectly together in a warm embrace.

When she smiled he had to pull back. "What?" He asked.

"I'm just so happy," Elena said with a grin.

Alaric grinned back at her. "It's the endorphins. Let's see how much more I can pump into you."

His head moved down her body until his mouth was at her nipple. One of his legs went in between hers as he sucked and nipped at its hardness. She held his head there and stroked his soft, messy hair. "It's not the endorphins," she whispered. "It's you."

Alaric tilted his face so that she couldn't possibly see the sheer pleasure it gave him to hear that. If she knew she would have complete power over him.

His hands moved to her waist and slipped to her ass. He held her open and moved lower to give her a kiss. He found she was still wet and pulsing. The perfect combination of salty and sweet and hot. He licked her once because he had absolutely no self-control. Then he looked up at her. "Are you ready?" He asked, even though she was completely soaked.

Instead of vocally responding, she tugged him up her body by his hair and kissed him until she pulled away breathlessly. She wrapped her legs around him and thrust up.

After tugging on a condom, Alaric adjusted himself at her entrance. His head entered her and Elena bit her lip and moaned out. "Please," she begged and Alaric could hardly handle it.

He thrust into her slowly, breaking her barrier and allowing her to get used to the feel of him inside her. She winced and her nails dug into his shoulder. Alaric tried to take a deep breath for control. Because while she clenched at his shoulders above she also desperately tightened around him below. "God you are so tight," he moaned. It was taking everything he had not to thrust into her and come in a matter of seconds.

She relaxed a little and Alaric started to slide out. She gasped as her sensitive flesh registered his movement. He thrust back into her gently and she cried out. He was too much. He made her feel so full that she could hardly take it. Her stomach started to quiver as Alaric moved in and out of her at an increased pace.

Alaric couldn't decide where he wanted to look. He wanted to watch all of Elena. Especially her tiny, quivering pussy as it struggled to accept all of him. She was positively stuffed. He also wanted to see her face as her mouth opened and panted. Those pretty pink lips were so helpless and erotic. Her eyes were somehow innocent and maddeningly seductive. He found himself caught in her deep stare as he struggled to gently push into her.

Elena almost screamed as she tightened around him. The sensations were so much that she tried to wiggle away, but he had her pinned beneath him.

Alaric was shocked that Elena came so quickly. Her pulsing flood of wetness and desperate squirming aroused him so much that he was quickly thrusting into her and releasing all of his seed in frantic pumps.

They panted as they recovered. Alaric rolled next to her and tugged her until she was pressed against his side. She put her head against his chest and closed her eyes. It would be easy to fall asleep in comfort and safety.

She was drifting off when her eyes snapped open. "Oh! I almost forgot." She said happily. "I have something for you." She sat up and winced at the slight soreness. "Shit, your sheets!" She said suddenly, pointing at a spot on Alaric's bedspread.

Alaric's brows rose as he sat up, too. "You're virginal blood." His head turned to nuzzle her hair and he growled. "Damn if that doesn't make me feel a little manly." She still seemed guilty, so Alaric tried to assuage her. "Relax. The perks of being a bachelor. We know how to do our own laundry." She frowned and Alaric kissed the top of her head. "You wanted to show me something?" He asked with the hope that it would distract her.

Elena reached over the side of the bed to her discarded cotton shorts. She plucked something small from their thin, shallow pockets. She held it before his eyes.

"A USB drive? Great, just what I always wanted. Hey, it's even purple." He joked.

She didn't move and her expression didn't change a fraction. "Every single assignment since the beginning of the year."

Alaric's mouth dropped. "That—that would be over fifty, _at least,_ you can't have—" He was speechless.

Elena smiled. "I've been working on it since that first day. It took a few sleepless nights, but hey, I wouldn't have slept for dreams of you anyway, so…" She shrugged.

Alaric took the thumb drive and put it on the dresser behind him. He wrapped Elena in his arms. "You are amazing." He said simply.

"I wanted you to know that I cared about _you_, not, you know-" Elena said quietly.

He silenced her with a kiss.


End file.
